Carta para
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot con algunos pensamientos de Hiwatari para todos.


_Konichiwa! Aquí nos vemos de nueva cuenta con un fic pensado un poco en Hiwatari Satoshi-kun n.n ya tiene algo de tiempo que lo hice pero, hasta hoy he decidido subirlo, espero y sea de su agrado, adelante, pasen y lean ^ ^_

**CARTA PARA…**

Momentos antes…

En una bella ciudad, donde se encuentran varios departamentos utilizados para vivienda, vive un joven sumamente apuesto, al grado de que, hombres y mujeres lo voltean a ver y admirar su belleza. Dicho joven se encuentra en su habitación, la cual no tiene muchos muebles, sólo los indispensables, y estando en su escritorio, escribe esta carta, una carta para…

… **Mi "yo" anterior:**

Conocido como "estudiante modelo" ante mis demás compañeros de clase, graduado ya de la Universidad pero, volví a cursar la secundaria. ¿Por qué?... Porque tenía un deber que cumplir y, tal vez, quería vivir mi vida, una vida más o menos normal…

Aunque no siempre pensé eso, pues hasta el día en que te conocí nada captaba mi interés, llevando así una vida aburrida y solitaria.

… **Mi amigo:**

Una persona poco común, eso es pues… ¿Dónde encuentras a un chico (sí, un hombre) que posea tanta nobleza, dedicación, bondad, sencillez, inocencia, timidez, madurez, modestia… y varias cualidades más?... Es único, al menos para mí, ya que no conozco a muchas personas.

Por medio de él, supe lo que es **Vivir**, sentir el calor del sol, el frío del invierno, saber lo bueno y lo malo… Me ha ayudado en todo cuanto ha podido y más de lo que yo hubiera creído.

Nunca duda de las personas, pues cree en ellas siempre… ¿cualidad o defecto?, sigo sin saberlo pero… Su forma de ser cautiva a cualquiera, por más que uno no quiera, sin embargo…

… **Mi enemigo:**

Más bien, enemigo de la familia, a mí no me importa mucho lo que suceda con él, sólo le persigo porque es un trabajo y… tal vez, mi deber u obligación, no más…

Por el contrario, he llegado a pensar que Dark no es como me lo habían contado o… ¿Tú lo hiciste cambiar? (No lo dudaría, si me cambiaste a mí); en sus primeras apariciones, Dark, era odioso pero ahora, parece otra persona, opino que su cambio fue gracias a ti, y que ha sido para bien.

… **Mi rival:**

La conozco poco… Pero puedo decir que es una persona de carácter noble, decidido, justo y digna de confianza; no me sorprendió que la eligieras para ser la persona por la cual darías todo.

Me ha tocado la oportunidad (si se le puede llamar así), de verlos a ambos juntos… Felices… Ojalá y yo tuviera esa felicidad pero… en fin…

Hace unos días, ustedes nos dijeron que se casarían, la vi muy feliz y me da gusto… Sí, porque sé, aunque me duele admitirlo, que ella te hará muy feliz.

… **Mí:**

Mi forma de ser y pensar ha cambiado gracias a ti; no completamente, pero ahora vivo mi vida con tranquilidad, me relacioné un poco más con las personas pero con nadie más tuve la misma confianza que contigo (tal vez por lo que tenemos en común), incluso me enamoré…

Poco después anduve con la hermana de tu futura esposa pero… no la pasé mal, sólo eso puedo decir… Le falta MUCHO para ser como su hermana… y MUCHO MÀS para ser como tú.

… **Ti:**

Finalmente, te diré las palabras más importantes.

Eres mi persona más preciada, mi único y verdadero amigo, aquel por el que yo haría cualquier cosa, con tal de que seas feliz.

Por lo mismo, hoy me aparto de tu camino, me mudaré y empezaré de nuevo, donde no tenga la tentación de verte. Si asisto a tu boda… Creo que haría algo que podría ocasionar que nuestra amistad se esfume.

Por que tú seas feliz, yo me voy y, tal vez, no sonreiré más, me enamoré, sí… Pero de la persona equivocada, me enamoré de ti; creí que eras sólo mi amigo pero no, como antes dije, tu forma de ser me cautivó y, sin saber cómo, entraste en mi corazón.

Creí tener oportunidad pero, al anunciar tu compromiso, me di cuenta de que no sería así. Aún así, no me siento tan triste pues sé que tu vida será maravillosa, por lo tanto, sólo puedo decir: Adiós y Gracias por todo.

Momento actual…

La boda se ha llevado a cabo; en casa de la familia Niwa se realizó una comida para celebrar el evento y, en la mesa de regalos, hay una "cosa" que llama la atención por su sencillez: Un sobre color blanco con detalles en color negro.

El chico de cabellos rojos lo ve, abre y lee… y mientras lo hace su rostro muestra una gran sorpresa y, luego de sólo decirle a, su ahora esposa, Riku "No tardo", salió de la casa a toda prisa.

Llegando a la casa de su amigo, ve que hay un taxi en la entrada de los departamentos y momentos después ve salir al chico de cabellos claros - ¡Hiwatari! – Con sorpresa, Satoshi, lo voltea a ver – Niwa... – Ambos se ven, se acercan pero no dicen nada, pues parece que sin decir palabra alguna se han entendido.

El joven de lentes esboza una leve sonrisa y le dice a su amigo – Se feliz con ella – después, besa la mejilla del pelirrojo, el cual no puede hacer movimiento alguno ni decir nada debido a la impresión que tal suceso le dejó.

Satoshi, da media vuelta en dirección al taxi mientras dice "Adiós" al joven Niwa que, al verle subir al vehículo, alza la voz y le dice – Gracias, Satoshi… Cuídate y… ¡Hasta luego! – Despidiéndolo con una amplia sonrisa.

El auto comienza su marcha, mientras que el chico que va en él, piensa – "Hasta luego" Ja… Nunca cambies, Daisuke – y así, con una sonrisa sincera, se dirige a su nuevo destino, con la idea de empezar otra vez, dejando esa ciudad y llevando un hermoso recuerdo consigo.

_He aquí el final de este One-shot, espero y les haya gustado, aclaro que no quiero hacer ver "mártir" a Satoshi, es sólo que, me parece que es de esas personas que son capaces de sacrificarse por aquellos que quieren n.n aunque no lo demuestre, este chico es muy noble… Y Daisuke lo sabe muy bien! ^ ^_

_Bien, nos vemos en otra ocasión, si no es mucho pedir, deja un review, ya sea con un buen o mal comentario, lo aceptaré como crítica constructiva, ji ^ ^_

_Matta ne!_


End file.
